Embodiments of the invention relate generally to dual fuel generators, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for delivering liquid fuel or gaseous fuel to a dual fuel generator.
Electric generators are frequently driven by internal combustion engines that use gasoline as a fuel source. Gasoline is a common fuel source for generators in a variety of applications. However, alternative fuel sources also provide a desirable fuel source. For instance, alternative fuels may provide a clean burning fuel that limits hazardous emissions. Alternative fuels may also be stored for long periods of time without degradation, whereas gasoline can degrade over a period of months leading to hard starting, rough running, and also lead to gum and varnish deposit left in the fuel system. In addition, generators that operate on alternative fuels may generate electricity when gasoline is not readily available. For instance, generators are frequently used when power outages in the utility grid result from severe weather. Unfortunately, gas stations may also be closed as a result of the power outage. Such a circumstance presents just one example where it would be advantageous to operate electrical generators on alternative fuels.
Certain generators are configured to operate as “dual fuel” generators, otherwise known as bi-fuel generators. These generators are driven by an internal combustion engine that is configured to operate on a liquid fuel for a period of operation and an alternative fuel for another period of operation. The alternative fuel source is generally a gaseous fuel that may exist in a gaseous state at normal temperature and pressure and can be any one of liquefied petroleum gas, compressed natural gas, hydrogen, or the like. Liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), often referred to as propane, exists in a gaseous state at normal temperature and pressure but can be conveniently stored under pressure in a liquid state. LPG may be a desirable fuel source for internal combustion engines because it can be stored for longer periods of time and contains fewer impurities than gasoline, resulting in smoother and cleaner operation, and often resulting in a longer lasting engine.
In order to provide the liquid and gaseous fuel to the engine, the dual fuel engine may have a first fuel line for liquid fuel and a second fuel line for gaseous fuel. A liquid fuel source and a gaseous fuel source may be coupled to the respective lines to provide fuel to the engine. However, a common problem with such configurations that couple two fuel sources to a single engine is the engine can experience overly rich air-fuel ratio when both fuels are simultaneously engaged during cross-over switching between the fuel sources. Undesirable simultaneous delivery of fuel from the first fuel line and the second fuel line may lead to unstable operating conditions. Further, a float bowl in the carburetor that must first fill or empty prior to changeover causes delay in cross-over switching between the fuel sources.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a dual fuel generator having a liquid fuel and gaseous fuel delivery system that overcomes the aforementioned detriments without substantially increasing the overall cost of the system.